


Golden Rays on the Floor

by Thewildeqoute



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, apparently my aesthetic is girls in New York, i will die for them, lu - Freeform, nadia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewildeqoute/pseuds/Thewildeqoute
Summary: They started out as enemies but Nadia knew that the women sitting across from her was the closest thing she would ever have to a best friend.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Golden Rays on the Floor

Nadia was used to roughing it. Growing up she was so used to the sad look on her parent’s face when they told her they could not afford to get her something, or to pay for something. She had become desentized to the bitter disappointment of not being able to have something that you want. Then the whole thing with Guazman happened and she got really used to it. She had never wanted anything the way she had wanted him, until New York.   
New York was new and exciting and when they landed a rush had gone through her body that had left her breathless. 

Nobody knew her here. She could finally breathe, and while Lucererica was not the first person she would have chosen to do this with, a part of her was glad she was here with someone she knew. Except that of course Lucercia was not used to roughing it. 

“We can’t afford this.” 

Lu turned to her with the quirk of a very sharp brow, “ I just got paid, we deserve this,” and continued setting the table cloth in their tiny dorm room.

Nadia had not expected Lucercia to hunt for a job as fast as she did and after many horrible attempts to work in the service industry she had managed to get hired as a personal assistant to an up and coming fashion blogger, and while Lu complained all the time about the woman’s taste she was clearly thriving. 

(Even if she was getting paid less than what she used to spend in a week) 

And now she had used her first pay check to buy her and Nadia a fairly expensive meal. It was definitely a step up from the usual dining hall food they ate. She had even got a tablecloth to spread on the floor between their two beds, and some fairy lights since they were not allowed candles in the dorms. 

Nadia sighted as Lu unpacked the food from the takeout bag and she made her way and sat cross legged opposite her. Lu had brought sushi for them and Nadia tried to put away the guilt as she ate the food that she knew must have cost Lu alot. As the last sun rays fell across the floor of their room and hit Lu, the gold in her hair and eyes shone, her skin was washed in a slightly red hue. She did not know how but Lu’s beauty always managed to take her breath away. At first it was a sort of intimidating beauty and as she got to know the girl across from her better the beauty was intimidating in a completely different way. Lu was the most glamourous person Nadis had ever known. And it had nothing to do with money, because Lu had less than her now but still managed to stop a room in its tracks. 

Lu was one of her best friends now, which was so weird to say or to think. Lu was exactly the kind of person Nadia wanted to be when she grew up. Confident, smart, and once you got to know her she was compassionate. Lu did not let people in easily, she approached all strangers with a sense of mistrust but once she considered someone family, that was it. Lu would remain loyal for life. She cared deeply and she got hurt more easily than Nadia would have thought. Her whole history with Lu was really a huge lesson in giving people a second chance and in approaching people without judgements. 

NObody would think Lu would take a class she had no interest in just to keep Nadia company, or that she would buy her cupcakes for her birthday or remind her to call her parents. Nobody would think that Lu never brings guys over to their dorm because she does not want Nadia to feel uncomfortable or have to cover her hair where she doesn't really have to. 

No one would have ever thought that Lucreica Montesinos Hendrich would ever become just Lu to her.


End file.
